This invention relates to a seat-unit comprising at least one pivoting seat element.
More particularly, the invention concerns a seating device comprising at least one first padded element, mounted so as to pivot with respect to a second element around a horizontal, transverse rotation axis, by at least one pivot, the first element comprising firstly, a transverse lower edge parallel to the rotation axis and neighboring said rotation axis, and secondly, two lateral lower edges extending the transverse lower edge substantially perpendicularly to the rotation axis.
Document FR-A-2 420 445 describes an example of such a seating device in which the first element is a seat-bottom and in which the second element is the floor of the vehicle.
This known device has the disadvantage of leaving apparent the pivot(s) between the first and second elements, which can, on the one hand, represent a danger zone for the user (risk of pinching) and on the other, be unsightly.
One purpose of this invention is to compensate these disadvantages.
To this effect, according to the invention, a seating device of the type concerned is characterized it includes a substantially rigid flap that is pivotally secured along the transverse lower edge of the first element and which is normally in a substantially vertical rest position where said flap hides the pivot, said flap being laterally extended by two flexible turns that are pivotally secured along at least part of the two lateral lower edges of the first element, said turns and the first element having sufficient flexibility to allow the flap to pivot upward until it reaches an upright position by moving away from said turns under user action, the flexibility of the turns and a connection between said turns and the lateral edges of the first element being designed so that:
the flap is normally elastically maintained in its rest position by the turns, (this elastic maintenance can be achieved by the flexibility of the first padded unit and/or the flexibility of the turns if they can be deformed elastically),
and when the flap is made to pivot to its upright position, said flap is elastically pulled upward toward the upright position as soon as said flap has exceeded a neutral intermediate position between the rest position and the upright position.
Due to these measures, it is possible to selectively hide or make appear the pivots linking the first and second elements, thus facilitating the assembly of the pivot and avoiding a potential interference with the second element when the first element pivots.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, one can use one and/or other of the following dispositions:
the turns and lateral edges of the first element each have a convex rounded shape;
the turns each extend from the flap to a pointed end, each turn having a height which decreases from the flap to said end;
the flap is incorporated into a cover covering the first element;
the flap belongs to the first element and is composed of a plastic strip over-molded with foam which is part of a padding belonging to the first element;
the flap is secured to the first element of the seat;
the flap, formed by a plastic strip, is inserted in a sheath covered with part of a cover covering the first element;
the first and second elements are respectively a seat-bottom and a vehicle floor;
the transverse lower edge of the first element is a forward lower edge belonging to the seat-bottom.